AKA I've Got the Blues
AKA I've Got the Blues is the eleventh episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Jessica searches morgues for clues. Trish goes all out to keep Simpson from getting in Jessica's way. Malcolm has an epiphany. Plot and Jessica Jones promise each other to keep their respective secrets]] Years ago, Jessica Jones awakened from her coma after the car accident that killed her parents and her brother to learn of their deaths by overhearing a conversation between her school mate Trish Walker and her mother Dorothy, who wanted to adopt her for promotional reasons. Sometime after she went home with the Walkers, Jones discovered that she had super strength when she broke and lifted a 150 pound marble sink over her head. The feat was witnessed by Trish, although she was asked by Jones not to reveal this to her mother or else she would exploit her powers for financial gain. One day, Dorothy was forcing Trish to vomit after the latter ate an entire box of pizza, not wanting Trish to gain weight. The incident was observed by Jones, who entered and forcibly separated the two, pushing Dorothy with her enhanced strength. Dorothy, through this, discovered Jones had powers, but Jones warned her adopted mother to leave Trish be and not to get on her bad side. Presently, Jones, after coaching the others on what to say to the New York City Police Department about the suicide of Hope Shlottman, gets picked up by Walker who sympathizes with Jones' plan to trade Albert Thompson for Shlottman's safety. Jones believes that Thompson is dead, so she and Walker check Riverbank Medical Center to see if his corpse is in the morgue, to get clues to the whereabouts of Kilgrave. When that fails, Walker warns Jones of the effects of the human body without sleep. Though Jones says that she is going home, she spends the night checking other hospital morgues for Thompson. Exhaustion overtakes Jones, but, instead of resting, when she sees a man in a purple suit, she chases him and gets hit by a truck. Despite breaking her ribs, Jones recovers quickly, to the onlookers' amazement, and flees the scene. Meanwhile, Walker interviews Diane Masagi on her talk show as Will Simpson enters WNEX Station; he wishes to apologize to Walker for his inappropriate behavior, blaming Doctor Miklos Kozlov and the pills he took for his rapid recovery. He also asks the location of Jones, saying that he would like to apologize to her personally. Walker does not give her location, but meets with her adopted sister at her apartment to help her with her broken ribs, convincing her to get some sleep. However, Jones gets a text from morgue guard Maury Tuttlebaum, telling her that another body had arrived and she goes to investigate. Arriving after Tuttlebaum had left for the night, Jones is forced to break into the morgue and discovers the body of Oscar Clemons and that the Decommissioned CDC Facility was burnt down. After perusing Clemons' autopsy report, she realizes that he was killed by a police commissioned bullet in the head. She notifies Walker of Clemons' death, attributing the murder to Kilgrave, and Walker decides to meet her. On her way out, Walker discovers Simpson sitting outside her apartment. As he argues with Walker about getting the location of Jones, two of Kozlov's men appear, demanding Simpson to accompany them. Simpson takes two red pills, then kills the men in front of Walker with point-blank headshots. He then drags them into Walker's apartment and locks Walker in her safe room. is pinned to the wall by Jessica Jones]] Simpson calls Jones, telling her that he wants to kill Kilgrave and will meet her at the Alias Investigations Office to reveal where he is. When Simpson arrives at Jones' apartment, he draws his gun to kill the private investigator when she answers the door, but decides to sheathe his weapon when neighbors enter the hallway. Jones invites Simpson inside, but when she asks about Walker, Simpson lies, saying that he convinced her to stay behind and away from harm. Jones tells Simpson about the death of Clemons; when Simpson is not surprised, she probes into the matter further before realizing that Simpson killed him. Simpson fires his gun multiple times and Jones, in self-defense, engages in a battle with the drug-enhanced man. Simpson justifies his attempt to kill Jones by saying that she was protecting Kilgrave by not having killed him the few times she had him in her custody. Jones' broken ribs impedes her fighting skills, allowing the enhanced Simpson to defeat her with ease. When Simpson goes for the kill, Walker arrives and uses a fire extinguisher against her ex-boyfriend, having used her exercising equipment to break out of her safe room. The two lock themselves in the bathroom to temporarily avoid Simpson's advancements; Walker takes the Combat Enhancers she stole from Simpson days earlier and begins an attack. Simpson warns Walker that without the blue pills he has to counter the high of the red pills, she will die, but Walker continues her assault. Enhanced, Walker is able to subdue Simpson, and is assisted by Jones, who uses her refrigerator to knock Simpson unconscious. The pills, however, have an adverse effect on Walker and she cannot breathe. Jones gives her CPR until an ambulance arrive; Walker is saved by an EMT who counters the stimulant in her. checks on her former lover Luke Cage after the explosion]] While Jones and Walker are in the hospital, Kozlov pays a visit to Jones' apartment and retrieves the unconscious Simpson. Unbeknownst to them, Ducasse notices their presence in Jones' apartment, but refrains from notifying her after being discouraged with helping others after a conversation with Robyn. Kilgrave texts Jones and tells her that he is aware of Luke Cage and that if she hurries, she might be able to save him. When Jones arrives at Luke's, she spots Cage, who closes the door to his establishment upon noticing her. However, a bomb goes off at that very moment, destroying Luke's. Due to his unbreakable skin, Cage safely exits the bar and the flames on his clothes are put out by Jones. As the police begin to converge on their location, Cage and Jones share a look, reunited once more. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Mike Colter as Luke Cage *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Wil Traval as Will Simpson *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse Guest Stars: *Colby Minifie as Robyn *Ryan Farrell as Jackson *Paul Pryce as Donald *Rebecca De Mornay as Dorothy Walker *Catherine Blades as Young Trish Walker *Nichole Yannetty as Nicole *Thomas Kopache as Doctor Miklos Kozlov *Elizabeth Cappuccino as Young Jessica Jones *P.J. Griffith as McManus *Daniel Marcus as Maury Tuttlebaum *Keilyn Durrel Jones as Male EMT *Chester Jones III as Detective *Kaira Klueber as Female Jogger *Stewart Steinberg as Old Male Dog Owner *Jinn S. Kim as Truck Driver *Patricia R. Floyd as New Attendant *Claire Brownell as Commando #1 *Berto Colon as Commando #2 *Chazz Menendez as Taxi Driver *Luke Lesko as Fortner (uncredited) *Victor Cuenca as Morgue Guy (uncredited) *James Bannon as Voice Actor (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Diane Masagi (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Niku **Riverbank Medical Center **WNEX Station **Trish Walker's Apartment **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Alias Investigations Office ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment **Luke's ** ** **Metro-General Hospital (flashback) **Walker Residence (flashback) **Decommissioned CDC Facility (mentioned) **Saterre (mentioned) ** (mentioned) ** (mentioned) *Caldwell, New Jersey (flashback) **Jones Residence (flashback) Events *Attack on Jessica Jones *Kidnapping of Kilgrave (mentioned) Items *''It's Patsy'' *''Trish Talk'' *Combat Enhancers *''Winston Supreme Canadian'' *''Blowing: Behind the Scenes With a Rock Flutist'' (mentioned) Vehicles To be added Creatures *Dogs Organizations *Alias Investigations *New York City Police Department *WNEX New York *IGH *New York City Office of Chief Medical Examiner *''Food Connoisseur'' *Fire Department of New York City * (mentioned) *''The Knowledge Base'' (indirectly mentioned) Mentioned *Brian Jones *Alisa Jones *Phillip Jones *Ruben *Hope Shlottman *Kilgrave *Barbara Shlottman *Bob Shlottman *Albert Thompson *Katya Bell-Hortense *Glen Gertsen *Ray Kartwick *Jonathan Chibnall *Michael Knue *Peter Mergus *Kelly Huang *David Reale *Jesse Ellis *Oscar Clemons *Malcolm Ducasse's Mother *Malcolm Ducasse's Father * Trivia To be added References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes